


The Sessions [Royal AU]

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Extreme LxM and RxD loving!</p><p>This is seriously one of the WTF moments as I researched for my Geisha AU and I thought "What if I make a Royal AU" and oshdglksdhg. Then the shunga painting style came in and I wondered if in some point they are painting some in real life. It will be so difficult.</p><p>For Noor-atkins and KameChuu!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sessions [Royal AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Extreme LxM and RxD loving!
> 
> This is seriously one of the WTF moments as I researched for my Geisha AU and I thought "What if I make a Royal AU" and oshdglksdhg. Then the shunga painting style came in and I wondered if in some point they are painting some in real life. It will be so difficult.
> 
> For Noor-atkins and KameChuu!

In the land of the rising sun, the most majestic figure, the Emperor, had two crown princes. The silent, traditional Leonardo and the strong, rebellious Raphael. After so many months of finding the right one, they have chosen their crown princesses.  
Leonardo’s choice is a talented, happy go lucky son of a noble, named Michelangelo or by affection name, Mikey. He is the one who made Leo relax and loosen up. Now they fell in love to each other, Mikey is now Leonardo’s consort and fiancée.

As tradition, the two must do a live painting. The imperial commissioned an artist to paint while they make love as it will preserve as a memory of their love making.  
The couple is feeling very awkward that there is someone watching them in a position like this. Leo is on top of Mikey, with his legs being stretched up to his head while Leo’s dick is buried inside his entrance. They have to remain like that for approximately an hour.

They started to pant as their neediness is getting higher.  
“Leo-sama…” Mikey panted. “Please… Move.” He begged.  
“My Mikey… I can’t. We have to remain like this until Kame-san is finished.”  
“Kame-san, can’t you be a little faster?!” Mikey whined as his erection is starting to hurt him.  
“Your Majesty, I can’t rush art, just a couple of minutes more.” He answered while drawing the outline of them.  
“Hnggh… My princess, don’t wiggle… I… I can’t fight it any longer if you continue…” Leo shivered. His horny being is getting to him. Staying in a savory position like this sure is annoying when it’s still.  
“Kame-san! Please!” Mikey begged once more.  
With a few intricate brush strokes, “There! You may now continue!”  
“Thank you, Kami-sama!” Leo exclaimed as he started to pound his princess.  
His fiancée is moaning loudly, wanting every thrust his prince makes.  
“Oh... Yes, my prince!” Mikey churred until his body jerked. “Right there, my prince! Right there!” Mikey said as Leo growled a little and hitting that spot right away. Mikey felt he is very exposed, his legs are stretched that the artist can see the whole thing happening.  
The artist just stared at them silently. Seemed he is enjoying this thoroughly, the couple didn’t noticed this because they are now clouded with lust.  
The crown princess can feel the tingling sensation of his peak. Without further ado, his dick lets out strings of cum and went to their plastrons. His entrance got tighter by it and Leo released as well, filling him to brim. Both collapsed and extremely exhausted that Leo’s all strength is to embrace Mikey and rested.  
Kame-san chuckled as he left the room, having a special painting to finish.

The story of the crown prince Raphael is different as his princess is a commoner but a really intelligent scholar. It took a lot of will since it’s against the law marrying a commoner. But Donatello proved he loved the prince dearly and the Emperor finally gave his blessing.

Like in Leo and Mikey, they have to do the same thing.

The couple is so embarrassed that there is someone seeing this sensual position they’re doing, especially the crown princess.  
It was a version of spooning position but his legs are spread wide and their union is completely exposed.  
For Raphael, it’s very, very difficult not to move.

“R-Raph-sama…” Donnie said, panting as he can’t take it much longer.  
“Hoku, faster!” Raph growled, giving him an “I’m going to kill you” look.  
“Raphael-sama, I’m trying as fast as I can… And you can’t rush art!” Hoku said as he continued drawing.  
The prince growled as an answer. He moved his hips a little to ease it a little.  
“Your Majesty, if you move, I’ll tell the Emperor you broke the rules.” Hoku warned.  
“THAT’S IT!” Raph shouted as he banged his beloved. Donnie gasped and moaned loud. He can’t take it anymore, screw the painting!  
“Raphael-sama!” Hoku tried to stop but one rule he knew is if the prince thinks of something, no one can stop him. He just sighed and just watched the intense scene. It’s not bad as the painting is almost done.  
“Hngh… Raph-sama!” Donnie squealed as the pleasure increases. Raph whispered to him in Japanese, which if translated, it is “I will fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week!” The princess screamed in his come which caused the prince to groan and released his seed to him as well.  
The princess realized he just screamed in pleasure, in front of an artist. His face blushed as hard as he tried to hide himself to his prince’s arms. Raphael chuckled as he tucked them both and hugged his beloved protectively.

“Now, get out.”


End file.
